Electric arc furnaces (EAFs) make steel by using an electric arc to melt one or more charges of scrap metal, hot metal, iron based materials, or other meltable materials, which is placed within the furnace. Modern EAFs may also make steel by melting DRI (direct reduced iron) combined with the hot metal from a blast furnace. In addition to the electrical energy of the arc, chemical energy is provided by auxiliary burners using fuel and an oxidizing gas to produce combustion products with a high heat content to assist the arc.
If the EAF is used as a scrap melter, the scrap burden is charged by dumping it into the furnace through the roof opening from buckets, which also may include charged carbon and slag forming materials. A similar charging method using a ladle for the hot metal from a blast furnace may be used along with injection of the DRI by a lance to produce the burden. Additionally, these materials could be added through other openings in the furnace.
In the melting phase, the electric arc and burners melt the burden into a molten pool of metal, termed an iron carbon melt, which accumulates at the bottom or hearth of the furnace. Typically, after a flat bath has been formed by melting of all introduced burden, the electric arc furnace enters a refining and/or decarburization phase. In this phase, the metal continues to be heated by the arc until the slag forming materials combine with impurities in the iron carbon melt and rise to the surface as slag. During the heating of the iron carbon melt, it reaches the temperature and conditions when carbon in the melt combines with oxygen present in the bath to form carbon monoxide bubbles. Generally, flows of oxygen are blown into the bath with either lances or burner/lances to produce a decarburization of the bath by the oxidation of the carbon contained in the bath.
The resulting decarburization reduces the carbon content of the bath to a selected level. If an iron carbon melt is under 2% carbon it becomes steel. Except for operations using the hot metal from the Blast furnaces, the EAF steel making processes typically begin with burdens having less than 1% carbon. The carbon in the steel bath is continually reduced until it reaches the content desired for producing a specific grade of steel, down to less than 0.1% for low carbon steels.
Once the steel bath reaches a desired temperature and grade, it can be removed from the furnace. With the imperative to decrease steel production times in electric arc furnaces, it is desirable to identify when the steel is ready for removal as soon as it reaches the desired temperature and conditions. Unfortunately, there are several challenges that must be surmounted to determine whether the melt is ready for tapping.
A furnace must reach very high temperatures to melt burden into molten metal. For example, scrap steel melts at approximately 2768° F. To achieve such high temperatures, steel making furnaces are generally fully enclosed with a minimal number of openings. Due to the negative pressures in the EAF, furnace openings may allow ambient air into the furnace and create a cold spots. Additionally, it is typically desirable to raise the temperature of the melt sufficiently above the melting point (typically to 2950° F.-3050° F.) to allow the melt to be transferred from the furnace to a desired location and further processed without prematurely solidifying.
Additionally, due to the high temperature, it is not practical to install a permanent temperature gauge in the furnace to monitor the temperature of the molten metal bath. Accordingly, steel makers typically use disposable thermocouples to check the liquid bath temperature. Disposable probes are typically mounted in cardboard sleeves that slide onto a steel probe pole, which has internal electrical contracts. The disposable probe transmits an electrical signal to the steel pole, which in turn transmits the signal to an electronic unit for interpretation. Additional probes may be used to determine the carbon content and dissolved oxygen levels in the molten metal. Various disposable temperature and chemical content probes are known in the art.
Typically, disposable probes are inserted into the furnace through the slag door. Unfortunately, there are several drawbacks to measuring the temperature through the open slag door. For example, when the door is open, a large amount of heat can escape the furnace. If the molten metal bath is at this moment below the desired temperature, the several temperature probes may have to be made in which case the furnace must compensate for the heat lost during this process by consuming more energy.
Another draw back to measuring steel bath parameters through the slag door involves the process of inserting a probe into the liquid bath. Many years ago, probes were only introduced into the melt manually. This manual operation puts the operator at great risk of injury. Today, some steel plants and foundries still use this manual procedure because most alternative systems are very costly. Each year, operators are seriously injured or even killed while taking furnace measurements manually. These injuries typically occur when slag volume increases quickly in the furnace and overflows, thereby causing injury to the operator.
Slag overflow is typically caused by rapid reaction of oxygen and carbon in the furnace. Oxygen is injected into the steel bath to remove or balance the elements such as, but not limited to, sulphur, phosphorus, manganese, silicon and carbon. Although carbon reacts quickly with oxygen, as the carbon concentration in the steel bath decreases below 0.10% by weight, the oxygen-carbon reaction slows down considerably. In order to reduce carbon below 0.05% in the steel bath, the active or free oxygen level in the steel must be about 500 ppm. If any material such as slag or scrap were to fall from the walls of the furnace into the steel bath, an eruption will occur. The oxidizable elements in the slag or steel will react with the active oxygen in the steel bath and create, very quickly, a large amount of combustible gasses. These gases can erupt with enough force to throw slag and steel a great distance. In addition, when the combustible gases created in this reaction are exiting the furnace through the slag door, they rapidly combust with the air outside of the furnace thus increasing the intensity of the reaction.
Such reactions occur so quickly that it creates an explosive effect. Tragically, if such reactions occur while the slag door is open for a manual measurement, the slag boil can overflow the furnace and cause great harm to the operator. Now, many furnace operators use a large, and expensive, mobile device for inserting probes into the furnace. Since the slag door must remain clear for removing slag from the furnace, a dedicated temperature probe insertion tool can not be installed adjacent to the slag door. Rather, the device must either have a very long arm to reach through the slag door to the bath, or it must be mobile so that it can be moved out of the way of the door for other processes.
When the slag door is opened, any slag and metal trapped at the door opening must be cleared to allow insertion of the measurement probe. Clearing the door can be done with a large ram that pushes the slag and scrap out of the door opening and into the melt. Since any scrap trapped in the opening is pushed into the melt adjacent to the door, a probe inserted through the door can not easily measure the temperature of the melt. It is a typical practice in the industry to wait for this scrap to be melted before taking a measurement. This practice adds additional time to the melting phase, and therefore additional expense, to the steel making process.
There are other potential options available for insertion of the temperature probe, but each has significant drawbacks and is not typically used in the industry. First, an opening could be provided in the side wall of the furnace and a temperature probe could be inserted through this opening. Unfortunately, there is not a good location for providing such opening. If the opening were provided low in the furnace, close to the melt, it would become clogged with slag. Thus, the slag would need to be removed prior to insertion of the probe. Prior to the present invention, there was not a device available for easily and efficiently cleaning slag from such an opening. Cleaning the slag from the hole is an onerous task because the slag solidifies on the walls of the furnace and can become quite thick. Thus, it would be difficult to clean the slag from the opening and insert the temperature probe in an efficient manner.
Alternatively, the opening could be provided very high on the side wall of the furnace where it would be less likely to become clogged with slag. This solution is also not desirable because the access opening would be far from the melt. Thus, an exceptionally long probe pole would be needed to reach down into the melt.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for measuring the temperature of a molten metal bath through an opening in the furnace, other than the slag door.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for measuring the temperature of a molten metal bath through a dedicated temperature probe aperture.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for removing slag from a dedicated temperature probe aperture.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for measuring molten metal bath characteristics through a dedicated probe aperture close to the bath.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for sampling a molten metal bath using a metallurgical probe to perform chemical analysis on the metal.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a furnace with a dedicated probe aperture.